Pink And Black
by A Fairy Tail Fan
Summary: Natsumi Apocalysion is a Chaos Dragon Slayer raised by Acnologia, DarkFemNatsu. My first fanfiction so be gentle please. rated M because there may be heavy content later.
1. Chapter 1

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Natsumi had just lost her family when her village was attacked by a Zeref worship cult, she had been wandering through the forest crying her eyes out for what felt like years to her, even though it was only a few hours.

Natsumi suddenly heard the ground shaking rapidly, she thought it was an earthquake. She realized that this was no earthquake when a giant black dragon with blue markings all over its body and completely white eyes.

Natsumi wasn't scared of the big monster that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, just irritated so she said "Go away you over sized gecko!" Acnologia was fazed by this girls nerve and stupidity '_**She should be the one going away, running for her life**__' _ He thought in his head.

"**Tell me girl why are you not running at the sight of a giant dragon?" **Acnologia asked with general curiosity. She simply replied "I'm tired of running away from everything." Acnologia laughed and said "**Where are your parents little girl?" **"Dead, a bunch of bad guys attacked my village." She said tearing up once again. "**Well how about you come live with me and become my apprentice, so that one day become strong enough so where no one will be able to make you cry like you have today?**"Acnologia asked. "You really mean it?!" "**Yes, I wouldn't want to get your hopes up just to knock them over now would I?**" He said meaning every word of it. "I'd love to be your apprentice Master, eh what is your name?" She asked "**My name is Acnologia, I am the Black Dragon of The Apocalypse, but you may call me Acnologia, what about you young one, what is your name?**" "I'm Natsumi!" She replied to Acnologia "**What is your last name little one?**" He asked. "Huh? Whats a last name, can people have lots of names or something?" "**No**" He replied "**A last name is your family's name, so what is it?**" "Well, I don't have a family anymore so do I guess I don't have a last name." She said. "**Well how about having Apocalysion as your last name?**" "Hmm, it sounds a little weird but I guess whatever works!" She said with a big smile written on her face.

Acnologia would then train the girl now known as Natsumi Apocalysion for 7 years until she was the age of 12. Until on the 7th day on the 7th month in the year 777 Acnologia Apocalysion completely disappeared without a trace for Natsumi and on that day she began her search in the forest approximately 100 miles away.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Natsumi was wandering through the East Forest when she came across a giant tree with an old woman with pink hair like Natsumi's was outside eating apples. Natsumi was about to walk past her but the old lady grabbed her shoulder and said "Young lady, what are you doing here in this forest all by yourself?" Natsumi replied with "It doesn't concern you, you old hag." "I think it does considering you're in my forest." "Fine, I'm looking for my dad he's big and black and a dragon, have you seen him?" "No but I think I may know some people that may be able to help you, I'm Porlyusica, what's your name?" Porlyusica responded "My name's Natsumi Apocalysion." And so they walked to a nearby town called Magnolia.

** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Porlyusica and Natsumi had finally reached their destination after about an hour of walking, their destination was a rather large building with a weird looking symbol on the front of the building. Porlyusica opened the doors to see a rowdy bunch of people, most of them were fighting, but some were throwing out insults, and some doing both such as a red haired girl in armor and a white haired girl in Gothic clothes. Porlyusica immediately made herself known by shouting "**WILL ALL OF YOU ROWDY IDIOTS STOP FIGHTING FOR 2 MINUTES!?**" After that people stopped fighting and then started whispering things like "Is that Porlyusica?" "Why is she here" and "Who's the kid? Is it like her grand daughter?" Porlyusica walked right up to a short old man who was sitting on a table "Hey Porlyusica what's up?" he said "This girl was walking around in the forest looking for her father when I found her. I want you to help her if you can't, if you can't help her then let her join your guild." She said in an authoritative tone. "I see, very well, Fairy Tail helps whenever they can, and we've been looking for more members for the guild." He said. "What is your name and who are you looking for young one?" "I'm Natsumi Apocalysion, and I'm looking for my dad his name is Acnologia Apocalysion." She said with a grin.

The old man looked like he had just seen a ghost, or worse '_There's no way that this girl was raised by The Black Dragon of The Apocalypse is there_?' "Well, Natsumi." He seemed to recover a little bit "What does your father look like?" "Well, he's big and black, and he has a lot of blue markings on his body!" She replied happily. "Well I haven't seen a dragon around sorry, but if you want you may join our guild, we share information and we'll tell you if we see anything." _'We will also tell the magic council' _She thought about it for a moment and then replied "I'd love to join"


	2. Chapter 2

**** (A/N) So I'm going to make alot of crack pairings in this story and it will have 2-6 yaoi/yuri pairings, but if you have any requests drop a reveiw or pm me what they are and I will consider the pairings, if I get an overwhelming amout of votes on a certain pair then i will most likely add them.****

****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****

Natsumi Apocalysion was sitting at a table in the corner of the guild hall when two people walked up to her, a boy with raven hair (which for some reason she just wanted to punch his lights out) and a girl in armor and scarlet colored hair, when they reached Natsumi she said "Hello my name is Erza, and this is Gray." She then gestured towards the raven haired boy who replied "Yo." Natsumi saw something intresting and pointed it out "I didn't ask for a stripper, why are you here?" The boy was confused at first untill he looked down and realized he was only in his boxer's "Agggh, my clothes!" "So I'll call you stripper, but what should I call you?" He said looking at the girl in armor "How about armor freak?!" Yelled a girl with white hair and gothic attire on "I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira." The armored girl known as Erza started to tense up at the sight of the one known as Mira "What do you want Mira? Don't try to pick pick on Natsumi, metal brains." "Relax Erza, I'm too tired to fight you right now, mabye I'll beat you in my sleep tonight." She said with an evil grin.

"So a stripper, an armored freak, and a goth-girl walk up to a dragonslayer in the bar... Sounds like the the beginning of a joke." Natsumi said not caring. "WHAT! You are SO gonna get it." they all said in unison.

Mira was the first to make a move on the pink haired girl she pulled her fist back and threw it forward at a super speed, by now everyone in the guild was wathing waiting for another fight, but after seeing what just happened everyone was in shock at what they saw. The new girl was holding Mira's fist in her hand like it was nothing. "Just remember you started this." At that Natsumi gaathered black energy in her hands and with her aavailabe left hand she punched Mira in the stomach with what looked like an average punch, about the power that gray would hit with normally, they all thought that Natsumi must have gotten lucky with that catch.

Then the unexpected happened, Mira fell onto the floor coughing up blood, and even more shocking, two tears fell out of her eyes. No one had ever seen Mira cry before so the fact this new kid had made her cry must mean that she's extremely powerful. The red head spoke up and said "I see we have upset you, I apologize, please hit me." She finished the last part with a bow. "Alright, I'll take you up on that." Natsumi said with a grin, she then walked next to Erza and put her middle finger on her forhead with her thumb holding it back, and then with outstanding force she let out a flick that made Erza go flying into a table.

After that spectacle the whole guild started things like "She just beat The Demon and The Titania in one hit each." The stripper looked at her with an angry look and said "Alright how about we start using REAL magic?" Natsumi non-chalantly said "I just joined I don't want to kill anyone just yet, so I'm good." "Well, too bad!" he rushed at her. "Ice Make: Swords!" "Oh, I've got a better nickname for you now, Popsicle, see you strip and you use ice magic. Chaos Dragon's Roar!" After that a ton of dark energy left her mouth and hit the Ice Make mage.

"Well I'm gonna go on this job." She said to the master after grabbing a job on the board for slaying a monster in a town a few hours away to let the rumors about her to die down. He recognized what she was doing and agreed with a nod of the head.


End file.
